The present invention relates to a new distinct variety of grapevine named ‘Sheegene 103’. The variety originated from a hybridization performed in Mildura, Victoria, Australia during 2004 between ‘Stanley Seedless’ (unpatented), as the pollen parent, and ‘Crimson Seedless’ (unpatented), as the seed parent. Abortive seed traces were embryo cultured and the resulting plant was planted in an evaluation block during 2006. The first evaluation of fruit was performed during 2009. ‘Sheegene 103’ was first asexually propagated by field grafting dormant hardwood scions to rootstock in 2010 in Irymple, Victoria, Australia. Fruit from the resulting sixteen grafted ‘Sheegene 103’ vines was first harvested in 2014. All characteristics and distinctions remain true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.